


Ready and Willing

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, not as innocent as he acts Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha is tired of waiting for Steve to make the first move, but he's trickier than she thought.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Ready and Willing

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Fingering.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve and Natasha were supposed to be working. They _were_ training a whole new group of Avengers, after all. 

But that wasn’t what they were doing in Steve’s office. 

They’d been flirting and making innuendo filled remarks to one another for several weeks. Natasha was waiting for him to stop being such a prudish shy thing and do something. She was beginning to despair that it would ever happen. 

“You think Wanda is ready?” he asked her. They’d all been training hard for weeks and this would be Wanda’s first real mission. 

“I am,” she murmured under her breath. 

“What’s that?” he asked, though she was sure he heard her. His hearing was as enhanced as the rest of him. 

“I said I’m ready.” 

“For Wanda’s first mission?” 

“For this.” She got up from her chair and went around to the back of his desk where he sat. She put her hand on his face and kissed him, a short, smack of a kiss that popped when she pulled back. She looked at him and asked. “Are you really dense or just stubborn as hell?” 

“I – what – I don’t know.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I have done everything but strip naked and sit in your lap, Rogers.” 

He opened his mouth to speak and closed it. Then he nodded and said, “Oh.” 

“Oh? Is that it? Oh?” She kissed him again, darting her tongue in to his mouth and teasing his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. “You are a piece of work, Rogers,” she told him. 

He surprised her by pulling her down into his lap. “Am I?” He kissed her yet again. 

“Ass,” she said and started to get up. 

“Hang on.” 

Why not? She put her arms around his neck and looked into those impossibly blue eyes. He hugged held her close and kissed her. She hadn’t worn a bra and she grabbed one of his hands and pulled it between them, putting it on her chest. She was sure he could feel her through her sweatshirt, because her nipple surely felt the warmth from his hand. He squeezed her breast gently, then ran his thumb over her fabric covered nipple. 

He reached down and pulled her shirt up, exposing her breasts to his gaze, which reflected hunger and lust. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured as he ran his fingertip over her nipple before pinching it gently between his fingers. He played with both breasts for several minutes until she was sure her panties were wet from her arousal. She arched her back to offer him a nipple to suck and he took her offer, sucking and biting at the tiny bud. 

He reached down and unfastened the button on her jeans and slid her zipper down. She rolled toward him a little and he slipped his hand inside her panties.

“I didn’t know you could be naughty,” she said and made a little sound when he found her clitoris with his fingertip. 

“You don’t know everything.” He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers, then replaced them, teasing her clitoris with two fingers. She closed her legs and squeezed his hand. 

“Open for me, Natasha,” he whispered against the skin of her breast. 

She unclamped her legs and whimpered when he circled her clitoris with two fingers again. She jerked at her jeans and panties, then she wiggled out of them. He looked at her and grinned. She had a patch of ginger pubic hair and beside it a tiny stylized black widow tattoo. 

“Nice.” He slid one finger inside her and used his thumb to rub her clit while he did it. He curled his finger toward the front and kissed her when she groaned. 

“More,” she urged him and he added a second finger. She squeezed his hand with her legs and rode his hand as he fingered her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her as he felt her inner muscles begin to tighten.

She threw her head back and made a wild sound as those tight muscles began to clinch rhythmically around his fingers. He kept doing exactly what he had been doing until she finally went still and looked at him. 

“You did that very well. How good are you at fucking?” 

He kissed her and moved his hips beneath her. “You’ll know soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
